


I Think It's Love

by Redriviere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redriviere/pseuds/Redriviere
Summary: Just a song fic to Saturday Smile by Gin Wigmore





	I Think It's Love

"I've stole all the stars to make a wish we can fly. Away, away up high to that old place in time where our pictures never fade and our hearts don't lie"

Keith sung as he ran his fingers though the soft, fluffy hair of the sleeping teen on his chest who was his love. Lance Mcclain

"Won't you stay awhile and watch our world go by. I'll keep holding on to you and your Saturday smile."

He kept singing to himself and Lance. Keith slowly pulled Lance closer to his chest careful not to wake the sharpshooter. 

"has our autumn died? Help me find you again, I think it's love that gets us through all our goodbyes."

Keith whisper/sang as he slowly kissed Lance's temple as he soon felt his eyes growing damper with tears. 

" So when we die, think of love. I'll think of love and thoughts of you to lay me down, I think it's love that keeps us new." 

Keith kept going as he wrapped his arms tighter around the lengthy body of Lance's burring his face in his shoulder never waning to let go. But he knew his time was running up. Quickly. 

"If it could be the very first time. Kiss me like it means something inside. I don't want to leave and I'm afraid to find our fate die in a dream and let me know your not mine. Lie a little longer my Saturday smile."

Keith soon began to hiccup as he tried to hold his tears back as he sang to the other male who couldn't ever acknowledge his song because he was asleep. But that was okay with Keith. 

" Has our autumn died? help me find you again. I think it's love, I think its love that get us through all our goodbyes. So when we die Think of love, I'll think of love and thoughts of you to lay me down. I think it's love. That keeps us new."

By the end of the song Keith had already released his grip on Lance and got out from under him and his bed letting a few tears fall as he tucked Lance in and placed a sweet long kiss on the sleeping sharpshooters forehead before leaving Lance's room letting now all of his tears fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, its just a short songfic I deiced to write instead of doing my french work lol. Its not the best but I loved the song and I thought I could pull it off. So yeah. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~Redriviere (or just Red)


End file.
